The Prehistoric Threat
by spider2324
Summary: The Doctor senses a disturbance in time and soon he and Rose face hordes of dinosaurs.....


The Prehistoric threat

With a slow and steady pace a man made his way through the town's labyrinth of side streets. He always took this route as it was quicker to the busy high street. He checked his watch and seen he was early so decided he would go for a coffee. He was about to make his way when he noticed something run past behind him. He turned and looked and saw nothing. He thought no more of it and proceeded forward when out of nowhere some creature leaped out of a window and began mauling him.

In the TARDIS the Doctor suddenly stopped rushing around the controls and said "something is not right". He turned to Rose with a worried look and she said "what's wrong, what is it?"

He replied "something or someone is tampering with time."

"Not Omega again is it?" asked Rose.

"No it can't be we stopped him and besides he can mask the changes he makes to time. This is someone who can't mask them or doesn't want to" replied the Doctor.

"Do you know anyone who would or could do that?" asked Rose.

"One but he's dead its not possible, I will use the TARDIS to track where the disturbance took place" after saying this the Doctor ran to the other side of the control panel and began pushing buttons and pulling switches.

Rose said "any luck?"

"ummm wait hang on, yes the disturbance came from Merthyr Tydfil. Merthyr who could possible be messing with time in Merthyr. Guess we better take a look."

The TARDIS's humming grew louder as it made its way to its location as it broke into reality it faded and reappeared until it had arrived at its destination. The Doctor grabbed his coat and both he and Rose stepped outside. The weather outside was dreadful rain poured over them and the Doctor sighed and said "every time I come here it rains."

"Maybe because you bring the storm" said Rose with a half smile.

"Lets take a look around and see if anything interesting has happened" said the Doctor immediately.

They walked into the towns high street and seen it was market day. The Doctor seen there was a WHSmith's so decided to go there to buy the local paper to see if there was anything strange going on. He grabbed a copy of the Merthyr Express and took it to the counter. He went into his pocket to find some change and realised he didn't have any money on him he looked at Rose and she shook her head and give him some money.

Outside the shop Rose said to the Doctor laughing "you really know how to embarrass yourself".

The Doctor said "oh ha ha, anyway look at this. Strange creature attacks man, 47 barely lives to tell the tale."

"Where did it happen?" asked Rose.

"Not far from where I landed the TARDIS, just around the corner" replied the Doctor.

They both went to where the man had been attacked and seen the window which had been broken. The Doctor said "we need to take a look in there I think." As he said this there was a scream from the town centre. The Doctor instantly ran to see what was going on. He got to the town centre and seen there was a Velociraptor. He said "no way a raptor in Merthyr Tydfil. Everyone don't panic keep away from it."

The Velociraptor turned and seen the Doctor and ran towards him. The Doctor said "oh not good" and ran for his life. He ran into the side streets to try and lose the creature. He ran into Rose and told her to run to the TARDIS. They got to the TARDIS and seen there were two more Velociraptors standing in front of it. They saw them and called out to the other raptor and then began chasing the Doctor and Rose. They ran down a side street directly ahead and then took a sharp right turn. The Raptors pursed jumping over boxes and other things scattered throughout the side streets. Rose and the Doctor turned left and found themselves back at the TARDIS. The Velociraptors were right on their tail and run through the TARDIS doors with them. The Doctor and Rose ran around the console and then back through the doors. The Doctor then closed them trapping the Velociraptors inside for now.

The Doctor looked at Rose and said "we need to get inside that building and stop whoever has done this."

"I agree let's hope there is no more of those things in there" replied Rose.

They both entered the building thanks to the Doctors sonic screwdriver opening the door. They both took a good look around there were inside a dust filled corridor and decided to head for the door at the end of the corridor.

The Doctor said to Rose "you can go back if you want to it may be dangerous".

"No way you are not getting rid of me that easily" said Rose.

The Doctor went first and pushed the door open. To his surprise he saw an elderly old man rushing about looking confused and upset. In the room was a triangle shaped machine which was almost as tall as the room its self. In the middle of the triangle there was a purple glow which moved like water back and forth from the sides of the triangle frame.

The man turned when he heard the door creak open and said "who are you, can you help did they send you?"

"I am the Doctor I can help if you tell me what's going on and who's they?" asked the Doctor.

The elderly man said "Abigail told me it was a bad idea that I shouldn't have went through with it."

The Doctor then asked "who's Abigail? Who are they? Please answer me I can help."

"They asked me to build this machine with their technology told me I will be able to time travel but you seen the monsters that it's let through. They lied things can only go through it nothing can enter."

"That is a problem, how are we going to get rid of them I need to look at the machine" said the Doctor.

The Doctor ran over to the machine and took a close look at it. The old man said "I have tried everything it won't turn off. It seems to be charging up for what I don't know."

"Oh no, no way. It's been set to allow prehistoric creatures through. But once it reaches full power it will be able to pull in hundreds even thousands of dinosaurs and not just raptors. T.rex, Stegosaurus, Triceratops,Brontosaurus. All of them will be unleashed on the world unless I can stop this machine."

Rose said "of course you can stop it you can stop anything".

The Doctor tried everything he knew to stop the machine but nothing was working. After a while of messing with the machine the Doctor said "it's too late" as he said this purple glowing in the middle of the triangle turned red and through the portal dinosaurs came charging through. Everything from Tyrannosaurus to Brontosaurs ran through the portal and broke out of the building. They all headed towards the town centre confused by their new surroundings.

Rose looked at the Doctor and said "what now?"

The Doctor replied "I should have thought of it sooner. If I increase the power in the machine to a critical point it will explode stopping any more creatures from getting through."

"But wont it kill everyone here?" asked Rose worriedly.

"Oh didn't think of that. No wait I can use the TARDIS to carry the machine somewhere, I know I can throw it into the reservoir not far from here."

"That's all well and good but what about the dinosaurs" said the old man.

"I know I can use a Restropo Link" said the Doctor.

"What the hell is a Restropo link?" asked Rose.

"It's a device which links to a time in history and sends things from that period back to that time" said the Doctor.

In the town centre the dinosaurs were causing chaos. The Tyrannosaurus which came through the portal was eating everyone in sight. Raptors which had come through were running around stealing meat from butcher's shops. In another part of the town centre a triceratops was running through a Woolworthes store destroying everything in its path. A Brontosaurs stuck its head through a nearby building and was looking around for some plants to eat.

The Doctor and Rose managed to lure the Raptors in the TARDIS out with some meat and the Doctor began to tow the portal letting the dinosaurs through. The Doctor flew the TARDIS over the towns 

nearest reservoir. He waited till the power inside the machine reached a critical level and threw it into the reservoir which caused a massive splash and then underneath the water there was a huge underwater explosion.

The Doctor then said "now for the Restropo Link". The Doctor ran down the corridor of the TARDIS and found the Restropo Link device. He linked it up to the TARDIS control panel and began setting it up.

Some soldiers arrived in the Merthyr town centre but were overpowered quickly by the Stegosaurus which killed them with a few swings of its massive spiked tail.

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor finished the Restropo Link. He turned it on but nothing happened. He turned to Rose and said "I can't get rid of them there's nothing I can do now."

Rose noticed something on the floor and picked it up it was a small circular rod which was glowing green. The Doctor seen it in her hand and said "you are brilliant that's exactly what I need. "

The Doctor placed the rod into the device and then it began to work. Every dinosaur disappeared from the town centre and was sent back to their correct place in history.

The Old man said sorry for his mistake and informed the Doctor it was the Lexrians who give him the technology. The Doctor replied "oh they are a bunch of pransters and probably wanted to see what chaos they could cause. I will let the Shadow Proclamation know what they done where."

The Doctor and Rose then made thier way to the TARDIS and set off to their next destination

The End

By Paul C


End file.
